Consequences from a Deal with a Demon
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Sam catches Bobby and Crowley kissing. What happens next?


Consequences from a Deal with a Demon

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were at Bobby's house. Sam had been doing research for a nearby case they were on. While Dean and Cas were doing only God, he meant Chuck knew what. Ever since, they finally pulled their heads out of their arses and replaced it with something else, pun intended. They were all over each other and frankly he was relieved. He was getting sick of the eye sex, tension, and petty jealousy.

That's when he heard what sounded like a thump coming from the library. He knew Bobby was holed up in there. He dismissed it because Bobby was probably looking for something. But, then the noise kept on repeating. If it was just Bobby, why was the door closed. He went to go investigate because in their line of work, it was always better to safer than sorry.

The library was empty so he went over to the closet in the corner. Inside he saw Bobby and Crowley. More specifically, Bobby had Crowley pressed against the wall kissing.

"Uh, Bobby?" Sam asked uncertainly.

With that, the two men sprang apart, and Crowley abruptly vanished leaving behind a blushing older hunter in his place.

The younger Winchester stood there shocked until he called out. "Dean"

Dean rushed in seconds later with his face smeared with motor oil and shirt half unbuttoned. Castiel came rushing in behind him with his hair messier than usual and without his trademark trench coat.

"What?" Dean asked. He just stood there confused glancing between his brother and Bobby. Sam just stood there looking at Bobby with a shocked look on his face while Bobby looked back looking a little more unkempt than usual.

"Umm... Bobby?" Dean said uncertainly. "Why don't you come out of the closet and explain what's going on?"

"Bobby and Crowley made a deal." Sam answered his brother's question.

"Bobby," Sam asked in a serious tone. "What did you trade?"

"Trade?" Bobby repeated, a confused look flickering across his face. He should have known his boys would come to that conclusion first. Idjits, the both of them.

Sam rolled his eyes. They had more important matters to deal with. "Great. Now can we go sit down so Bobby can explain the terms of his deal and then we can discuss how to get Bobby out of his deal." Sam told them.

"Boys, I don't want to back out." Bobby told them.

"Why not? You should know more than anyone that making a deal with a demon never works out well." Dean asked.

"Idjits!" Bobby complained, rolling his eyes.

Just then a pop was heard and then a familiar short archangel appeared out of nowhere. "Hiya Moose, Dean-o, Cassie, Hunter; what's up?" Gabriel asked with a lollipop in his mouth as he took a seat closest to Sam.

"Gabe, we were discussing Bobby and Crowley."

"So, he finally told you then. Good. Don't tell him I told you but our resident king of hell was growing concerned about Bobby's not wanting to tell you guys." Gabriel told the stunned boys.

"He didn't tell us. I saw it." Sam told the archangel.

"Ew, nasty! I didn't know you had it in you, hunter. You surprise me. Keep those habits to the bedroom. Hunter, don't corrupt my Samsqatch, only I can do that." Gabriel said.

"Hush up, idjit." Bobby hissed to him. Dean and Sam just stared wide mouthed at both of them thoroughly confused.

"Congratulations Bobby, I wish you and Crowley much happiness." Castiel told the older hunter. Dean turned his gaze to his boyfriend where Castiel smacked his boyfriend for being rude.

Dean was the first of the brothers to recover from his shock about his pseudo parental figure and the king of hell. "Congrats!" Dean told him.

"I'm sorry I took it wrong, Bobby. Congrats." Sam agreed with his brother.

"Yes, now everyone's dating someone." Gabriel announced.

"Brother, who are you dating?" Castiel asked, his bright blue eyes confused about his brother's statement.

"Didn't you know, The archangel is with Moose." Crowley announced as he just appeared on the couch next to Bobby. He leaned over to kiss the older hunter's cheek before making a glass of his favorite Craig whiskey appear in his hand and a beer in Bobby's hand.

It was again Dean's turn to look shocked as he looked at his brother and the trickster. "Together, when did that happen?"

Sam didn't answer, he just continued to look in his lap avoiding his brother's eyes. Gabriel piped up cheerfully in his boyfriend's stead. "We've been dating for around 8 months."

"How did this happen though?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, it just sort of happened but I'm glad it did. After a particularly rough hunt one night, Gabriel appeared in my motel room kind of banged up from some kind of altercation with another angel. We patched each other up and then we sought comfort from each other." Sam told his brother.

"I only have one thing to say to you. Trickster, don't hurt my brother.


End file.
